The Little Breegull
by TheAuraLucario
Summary: Come on and Kiss the girl or in this case a bird... one of the most best princesses gets banjo kazooie a fied and turns into this cute story. Contains BxK. So cute
1. Chapter 1

The Little Breegull

Chapter 1

In the Sky

Once upon a time, there lived two kingdoms; the sky and land, both were different in unique ways. The sky was clear and pretty filled with the white clouds, while as the land had green luscious fields, yellow sanded beaches, hot deserts, and the big blue ocean.

A young Breegull girl, named Kazooie who had long slim yellow legs, a golden beak, red body, and wings, tail feathers, and the feathers on the top of her head colored red, orange, and gold, was sitting on a cloud looked from above and saw the land kingdom; beautiful sights, a spiral mountain in the middle, around was a little moat, near it was a small house, which the breegull ponders about every time she sees it.

"Kazooie!" a mysterious voice cried aloud.

"Yes, father," the breegull spoke.

"How many times have I told you to stop ripping the clouds to see the land?" the bird said.

The bird came inside Kazooie's room. He was wearing a crown, a golden robe; he had a yellow beak, green eyes, a red body, yellow, orange and red feathers, and thin yellow legs. Kazooie turned around and saw her father tapping his foot.

"I know, I can never rip out clouds," she said disappointed.

"Now, dinner will be given to you in your room shortly," the father said.

"If only, I could see the ground, that would make me happy," she said.

"You know, you can't go on land it's dangerous with all the animals that could harm you," the king spoke.

Kazooie kept glancing at the moat, the mountain and house. It was more colorful than here in the castle of clouds. She longed to see what's down there; beyond down there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On the Land

Below the clouds and on the land, stood a house, yellow roof and blue everywhere, resided a honey bear, wearing yellow shorts, a blue backpack, a shark tooth necklace, eyes aqua and shining. He was sitting down on a blue chair, glancing at picture at his deceased father and mother; they died just one year ago. Banjo was his name, he stood up and glanced outside and noticed the sun was out and he was standing in his house.

Outside he went, ran up the spiral mountain, and sat on the top. He peered at the clouds, white and fluffy as usual.

"If only I had someone to spend it with, he said, I wish I had a friend, to stare at the clouds with, or make me brave."

The words echoed to the clouds and Kazooie heard exactly what he said, a friend in need. That's what Kazooie was looking for; a friend, she had never had a friend before. She ripped a part of the cloud and noticed Banjo sleeping on the ground.

"Wow, a bear from the ground world, amazing he's just sleeping, while I'm just here stuck in a castle tower," Kaz thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Bear

Kaz watched in a daze of the bear; his cute little yellow shorts, blue backpack, and especially his aqua blue eyes shining on the sun. Then, disaster struck, a thunder storm was brewing. Banjo raced to get inside but tripped and fell all the way down to the bridge. Thunder struck and hit the bridge and broke. He drowned in the deep moat. Kazooie in shock jumped in the hole from the cloud and went down to rescue him. She dove in the water and got the drowned bear. She set him on a ledge, looking at his face, gorgeous.

"A handsome face, and not even the same species at me, delicate," she said aloud.

She flew up to the clouds waving good bye to the bear. The storm subsided, a mole, wearing orange pants, shirt and black glasses; came over and walked up to him.

"Hey, Banjo, wake up," the mole said.

"WAKE UP!" he yelled.

Banjo woke up in surprise. Scanning around he saw his friend Bottles the mole.

"You didn't have to yell," Banjo said.

"Sorry, but what happened, your soggy and asleep?" Bottles said.

"I just remember, falling and seeing a strange bird helping me," Banjo said.

"Maybe, you were sleeping," Bottles said unsure.

Up in the sky, the little breegull was drawing a bear that was supposed to be Banjo. The king came in on short notice.

"What are you drawing, your new husband," he asked.

"No, it was this guy I met, on the land…" she said.

"Wait, you went on the land below, you know you can't go down there!" he scolded.

"Sorry he was drowning, what was I suppose to do, sit here and be the pretty- pretty princess, you always wanted to me to be! ,she cried, I'm miserable, I hate not being on the ground exploring and stuck here bored!"

The king stood silent, hearing his own daughter disobeying him. He walked out and slammed the door shut.

"Oh my gosh, he's finally gone, Kazooie said, wait the bird wizard she can help with me going down to earth, I'm so smart."

She dashed out of the tower and headed down the road to the wizard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Madame Rin

Kazooie came upon an old black house, smoke coming from the chimney, and door looked like it was about to break. She knocked on the broken door, no one answered, but the door magically opened by itself. Kaz went in and saw green liquid in a pot, behind it was a toucan, with a long orange beak, that almost curves, long black wings, and wearing a large cloak.

"Yes, my pretty, what do you need from the great Madame Rin Toucan," the toucan spoke.

"Well, I need you to bring me to the land area you old curvy witch?" Kazooie said.

"Hmmm… yes I can do that, but you would need to give me something," Madame Rin said.

"Anything, to go down to the beautiful land, haggy, anything," Kaz cried out.

"Okay, I will take your voice, and trade with silence," the hag said.

"What, my voice, but, you can't take it away, you troll, but I love it!" Kaz complained.

"Well, a deals a deal, make me go down to the ground!" she called out.

"Okay time to extract it," Rin said.

Madame Rin took out a jar shaped like a can, from her cloak.

"Now, give me your voice," the witch said.

Kazooie started to sing, a beautiful song, only the pure of hearts can hear.

"The wind… blows on… my lovely feathers… it beats for a man… oh yes," the breegull sang.

"Yes, keep singing!" the witch encouraged.

"Oh yes… it does… it beats for… a man… yes it… does," Kaz kept going.

Yellow streams of notes began to flow from Kazooie's mouth into the jar. It swirled and swirled in all directions.

"Are you ready ,Madame Rin said, now remember if you kiss the bear, you can stay with him, if not you return here with no way to get back down there."

Kazooie nodded.

"Okay then, Alakazam… fish fillet… skid tide too… transport the bird to earth," she said waving her arms.

Sparkling around her was yellow beams and disappeared into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Stepping On the World

Kazooie landed on the green grass. Appearing, near the bear's house, she glanced at the window and found Banjo sleeping next to the fireplace. She knocked on the door. Banjo looked at the window and noticed Kazooie at the door.

"A girl, here, that's weird, might as well open the door," he thought.

He answered the door. The bird stood in front of him. She waved.

"Um… hi I'm Banjo, what's your name?" he asked.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. She forgot that she gave her voice to the wizard. Kazooie pointed at her throat.

"Oh, must have lost your voice," Banjo said.

She nodded. Then, she saw a kazoo; she began to rush in and pointed at it.

"What do you want a kazoo?" he asked.

She shook her head; she pointed at herself.

"Oh your name must be kazoo?" he said.

She shook her head; she took off and found a magnet on the floor, having the letter e on it. She picked it up and grabbed the kazoo and showed the items to him.

"Kazoo e, oh Kazooie that's your name!" he said excitedly.

She nodded in joy.

"So, do you want to go outside or do something?" he asked.

Kaz thought for a moment. She went inside a random room with toys inside. She picked up a ball and threw it at Banjo.

"Catch, you want to play that?" he pondered.

She nodded.

"Okay then," Banjo said.

Outside, they were, it was great time for the both of them. Kazooie kept staring at the jolly look on his face. While, Banjo kept his eyes on the lime eyes Kazooie's silent face had.

"How come you can't talk?" he asked.

She shrugged unsure to tell him about the witch and her being beamed down here.

"I guess you don't know, do you want to meet some friends of mine," he asked again.

Kazooie nodded in delight.

"Okay," he cried out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

More than Friends

The two walked off to the Isle of Hags to see Bottles. Kazooie stared admirably at the bear. His eyes shined at the sun; gleaming across. Her lime eyes reflected upon him. She held on his hand, tightly.

"What's wrong, scared," Banjo asked.

Kaz shook her head and covered her face from him; knowing that she was blushing from the sight of his face.

"Oh, you're turning pink," he said.

Shyly she nodded.

"That's okay, you're with me for the first time," he sighed.

"You know, my parents are deceased, so I have no friends to keep me company at my place," he said.

Kazooie tilted her head; she never had a friend, or anybody to play with, she had her head down to the ground, no pun intended. Remembering her father never letting her outside and staying inside a tower for 13 straight years, like a captured animal.

"What's your family like?" he asked suddenly.

Thinking for a moment, and then tears fell out of her eyes. Weeping on the ground, Banjo picked her up.

"Sorry, it must be really personal," he said.

"I wish you have your voice, we could talk better," he continued.

She stopped crying and glanced and saw a mysterious animal. It was Bottles the mole.

"Hi, Banjo, who's your friend?" Bottles asked.

"Hi Bottles, this is Kazooie," he pointed out.

"Hi, the names Bottles," Bottles bowed.

Kazooie curtseyed in front of him.

"Banjo, are you cheating on your girlfriend?" Bottles asked.

"No, I still love Rin," he said.

Kazooie was surprised. Banjo had a girlfriend, and it was a girl named Rin.

"What's wrong Kazooie, you didn't know I had a girlfriend?" he asked.

She nodded furiously.

"Bottles, tell Rin, that I'm going to hang out with Kazooie here, okay?" he said.

"Okay," Bottles said.

The bear and bird left Bottles and ran toward train tracks.

Kazooie was astonished on the train tracks. In the sky there aren't any trains, but here it was true; it wasn't a myth like everyone said.

"What's wrong never been on a train?" Banjo asked.

She shook her head.

"I'll call the train, sit down, you can rest your legs," he said.

Kazooie sat down on the ground. Feeling around, the ground was hard, not like clouds whereas it's soft. Suddenly, a big black train came rushing out of the tunnel.

"Come on Kazooie here's the train," he called out.

Inside the train, Kaz leaned on the honey bear's shoulder. Banjo, patted on her wings, amazed they felt delicate and warm. Kaz kept sleeping, until Banjo woke her up.

"Kazooie," he said calmly.

Weary in her eyes, she glanced at the door, pure white snow, sparkling in front of her face. Shocked, she backed away and ended up on Banjo's chest.

"What's wrong," he asked.

She pointed at the window. He checked and saw nothing, but the snow.

"What it's just snow," he said in a weird tone.

"Oh maybe you've never been in snow before," he said.

She nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mischievous Rin

High on a mountain, spying on a bear and bird, was a beautiful young woman, in a yellow sweater, black boots, thick orange pants and wearing a white bow on her head. Her eyes were in binoculars.

"So, Banjo found a new girl friend huh, well let's see what happens if I ruin the date?" she said aloud to herself.

She cackled so loud, a thundering noise came from the top of the mountain. Rin turned around and saw an avalanche was heading her way!

"Oh…" she said.

The huge blanket of snow covered her before she could finish saying her line. Kazooie saw tons of snow heading the same way. She tugged on Banjo's arm.

"Yeah, Kazooie?" he asked.

She pointed at the tons of snow rushing at them.

"Oh no… RUN, KAZOOIE!" Banjo yelled.

The two started to run, but the avalanche was too fast and caught up with them. It buried the two. Then, the rumbling stopped, it was over.

Banjo's head popped out of the lumps of snow, he was worried; Kazooie wasn't in sight.

"Kazooie, where are you?" he called out.

Nobody answered. He kept calling out. He started to worry even more and ran. He suddenly hit his foot on something.

"Ow… what was that?" he said.

He dug in the snow; to his surprise Kaz was frozen in a block of ice.

"Stay here, I'll make a fire," Banjo said.

A few minutes later, Banjo had firewood and a lighter in his hand. He opened up the lighter and made a blaze on the wood.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered.

"Great now, I have to talk to myself," he cried out.

Water dripped from the ice covered bird; a few hours later, Banjo slept on the snow, while Kazooie's head, body and wings were free. Her eyelids opened, it was nighttime and the bear opened his dreary eyes.

"Kazooie, your okay!" Banjo said while he hugged the bird.

Kazooie spread her wings and gave a hug too. They lay on the snow and gazed at the shining stars. Kaz pointed at a constellation, Banjo noticed wonder in her eyes.

"Oh, that constellation is called Orion," Banjo said.

She loved the pretty stars in the sky; even in the sky she can't see the same constellations as him.

"You never told me where you live, where do you live exactly?" Banjo broke the silence.

She pointed at the sky. Banjo was confused.

"Wait, you can't live in the sky," he said.

She nodded and kept pointing at the one big cloud in the sky.

"So you mean you live on that cloud?" he asked.

She nodded.

"You know, that's the same cloud I always see every day and I would see a red and orange figure in the sky, but not know who or what it is, but I found who it was, it was YOU," Banjo said.

She tilted her head to Banjo's shoulder. Banjo covered his blushed face behind his paws. Kazooie noticed and pulled down his arms and hands from his face. She covered both sides with her wings.

"Kaz what are you…" Banjo said.

He was interrupted by Kazooie's beak getting closer to his lips. Rin saw the silhouette of the two.

"Oh no, the spell," Rin cried out.

She pulled out a bottle, it had a label called Sleeping Perfume and sprayed it around the duo's area. Kazooie was so close to kissing him. The perfume reacted and Kazooie fell asleep.

Rin came out of nowhere and found Banjo; she purposely tripped and kissed him.

"Banjo sweetie, who's this bird girl?" she asked.

"This is Kazooie," he said.

"Oh, but I thought I was your girlfriend?" she said.

"You know it's only one more day until the wedding, and you're already cheating on me," she flirted with him.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot," he said dumbfounded.

"That's okay," she responded.

Rin left. Banjo checking was really worried now, she loved both Kazooie secretly and Rin because she's really cute. There was nothing he could do.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Wedding

Kazooie woke up earlier than Banjo, as usual, and noticed he had yellow colored lipstick on his cheek.

"Hey, I recognize that, lipstick, it's Rin's, that old witch," Kaz thought.

"Wait, a second I can hear my own thoughts now, that's weird," she continued her thoughts.

Banjo woke up and rubbed his eyes from last night's talk. Kazooie looked at him furious.

"What, oh this lipstick, it was from my girlfriend, speaking of her I need to get to the wedding, come on Kaz," Banjo said grabbing a hold of her arm.

At, Spiral Mountain everything was set, Rin had her dress, the decorations were set all over the house, and inside the food was being set. Rin waited impatiently for Banjo to come. Meanwhile, Kazooie ran super fast and so did Banjo.

"Man, Kazooie your really a track runner," he said.

Finally back, Rin looked straight at Banjo's eyes.

"Where have you been, get dressed!" she commanded.

"No," Banjo said.

"No, what do you mean no?" she said angrily at him

"No, I'm not marrying you," Banjo said.

"WHY, marry me you fool," Rin said.

"No thanks," he said.

"The wedding is off," he called out.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she yelled.

She then, turned into her real self, a toucan and grew bigger by the seconds. Storms, earthquakes, and tornadoes came and whisked away the decorations and Rin turned into a giant monster. Kazooie stood up and ran to the monster with a sharp feather in her wings; it looked like a red dagger. She tried stabbing the witch, but it deflected. Banjo came up and twirled his backpack around while Kazooie threw mini red sharpened feathers at the enemy.

"Banjo, if you kiss me now, we could have a joyful honey moon," she demanded.

"No thanks, I like Kazooie, more than you," he shouted.

Then, a bottle fell out of her pocket and broke. Yellow notes flowed into Kazooie's mouth.

"Yeah, I can finally talk," she cried out.

"Wait, you mean your voice was trapped with Rin?" he asked.

"Sure was," Kazooie said.

"Let me fly in the air while you try to make a huge tornado," she called out.

Kazooie took off in a flash, while Banjo loosened the straps of his backpack to make the tornado widened. The tornado grew while Kaz threw her daggers each one of them hit the witch. She had them everywhere; some were so powerful that they even hit the beak. Rin grew smaller every hit. After 1,000 hits she was back to normal size.

"Look the storm it's gone," Banjo pointed out.

"I guess your time is up, miss maniac," Kazooie said.

"What are you going to do princess?" Rin said.

"Hmmm… got it," Kaz thought.

She whispered in Banjo's ear. He laughed and ran into the house. He got a chalk board out and his claws sharpened.

"What's a chalk board going to do?" the witch responded.

"This, scratch now Banjo," Kaz said.

Banjo and Kazooie put on earmuffs and Banjo started to scratch the chalk board. It made the loudest most irritating sound in the world. Finally, Kazooie came closer to Banjo and covered each side just like before, but they actually kissed on the lips. Warmth flowed, while Rin was screaming her head off. Then, Kazooie's father came from the sky kingdom.

"Daughter, I'm proud of you, you proved to me you can take care yourself," he said in his proud voice.

"And this must be Banjo, hello," the king said.

"You can stay, here but remember to visit me," the king said.

"Thanks, Dad," Kaz said.

The king flew off into the clouds. So, ends this happy tale of the sky and the land meeting each other, friendship, and fighting. So, Kazooie and Banjo lived happily ever after.

* * *

Well that's the END I loved making this


End file.
